Hitchhiker
by Oreganofox
Summary: *On Hiatus* Michonne is 18 years old and has left home after a dispute with the family over her future. Now homeless with no place to live or any money where will her journeys take her? No zombies in this story.
1. First Encounter

_First Encounter..._

Michonne is walking along the desert road wondering where she will stay tonight. As the sun starts to set it dawned on her that she'd been walking for 3 hours without a single vehicle stopping to pick her up.

Deciding to rest she sits on the curb, pulling the backpack off, unzipping the front pouch to get the rest of a peanut butter and chocolate granola bar.

"Shit its 7:30 already. I'm running out of options" She signs, looking at her watch.

20 minutes of just sitting almost ready to give up there is a light in the distance coming forward with a very loud vroom sound. Not bothering to look up because of exhaustion and hunger. The biker pulls up to the girl.

"Hey darlin whatcha doin out her by yourself" he questioned. Looking up at him, moving her dreads out of the way she doesn't respond.

"Don't talk much huh, looks like you haven't eaten in weeks. There's an all-night diner up the road at has the best food. Why don't you come with me?"

_"This man is very mysterious looking, judging from that scruffy stubble; and is offering me something to eat? Why is he being so nice? What's there to lose? I'm so hungry sand is starting to look appetizing"_ she thinks to herself. But nodding yes to the invitation.

"Let's go" Patting his hand on the backseat of his bike gesturing her to sit. Standing up, patting the sand off the back of her shorts she sits behind him on the bike.

"Don't go fallin off now" The Biker gives a couple of wrist flicks to the hand grip, and then they drive off.

XXX

Arriving at a rather decent diner called 'The Diner House' Michonne looks up at the neon blue letters which look very pretty at night. The biker gets off the bike then assisting her off.

He can't help but look at the outfit she's wearing; loose top, shorts, and boots. He was getting slightly hot.

"c'mon" The biker starts walking to the door and she follows. The walk in and sit at the middle booth across from each other. Looking at the menus in front of them deciding what to order. The waitress comes up to their booth.

"Hey look who it is how you doin Merle? Oh taking out one of your short term dates again? She looks way too young for you. I never expected you to date a black girl considering~" Merle cut her off

"She's not my date alright. Just quit babblin and bring me some whiskey and her..." he looks towards the girl's direction waiting for a response. She points to what she wants.

"The waffle special with whipped cream" Knowing she may have offended the girl the waitress walks away to fill their order.

Merle stares at the girl noticing she's starting to shiver, also her nipples poking out of her top.

"You cold sweetie?" She looks at him and nods. He takes off his leather jacket and attempts to give it to her, taking the jacket from him a small chuckle escapes from her lips.

_This jacket smells so good besides the smell of booze. He sure does have some rather muscular arms_" She thought.

"One Jack Daniels and one waffle special with a hot chocolate. I saw you were shivering so I thought some hot chocolate would warm you up" the waitress smiles at the girl then walks away.

Merle takes a sip of his drink as he keeps looking at michonne as she eats, grinning as he watches her lips move as she chews "you got some whip cream on your lip" before she can reach her hand up to her lip to wipe it off merle stops her.

He lifts her chin and runs his slightly callused thumb back and forth across her plumped bottom lip.

"I doubt you would want to stay another night out on the road. You're coming home with me tonight" The hitchhiker stares into his blue eyes while thinking to herself.

_"Something about him makes me worry but at the same time gives me goose bumps all over my body. I would give anything not to sleep another day in the dirt, but I'll keep my eyes open_" She doesn't respond. Merle licks his thumb off, before leaving the money on the table.

They exit the diner and drive off in the night light. After the long ride they finally get to the biker's house. Michonne's mind wanders as they enter through the door.

"Well this is my place. I got some food, drinks, and anything else you need" The biker grabs the girl's hand and leads her to a single bedroom.

"This is the guest room make yourself at home" Before walking away he puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I never did catch your name sugar" The girl turns her head towards the biker with a devious look on her face.

"…Michonne" Merle winks at her then walks away…

* * *

**Is michonne staying temporary? Don't worry some smutty goodness will be coming in the next chapter!**

**Alex311 convinced me to try writing a story. After twiddling my thumbs back and forth for days I come up with this so thanks for giving me the confidence to write. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. You already know you're awesome! : )**

**This is also going to contain a few one shots with some of her other encounters before ending up with Merle. This is my first story. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**More will be coming soon** **: )**

**~Oreganofox**


	2. Old Friend

_**Old friend**__._

The hitchhiker awakens from a well-deserved rest, even though it's still not enough in her opinion. The digital watch reads 11:00am; roughly 10 hours of sleep. Feeling roughly tired She sits up in her bed, stretching her arms to get the stiffness out.

"Ugh damn neck; gosh I need a shower. I wonder if he has any breakfast food." She says to herself while getting out of her bed, being careful not to make too much noise.

Rummaging through her backpack, grabbing the necessary toiletries and change of clothes, she tip toes her way out of the guest room trying to find where the shower is. The living room was pretty decent looking a nice navy couch with pillows, but the entertainment system was to die for, a medium sized TV, with matching music system with speakers. Not wasting any more time she looks at a slightly cracked door figuring the shower is in there.

It was slightly crack so she took the opportunity to peak in very quietly. There Merle was sleeping in a very nice Platform bed; he did look very calm when sleeping; his chest going up and down in a smooth movement, the sun shining on his skin; not to mention the smell of male deodorant. She turns her head to left finally finding the bathroom.

"Man...Why does it have to be in his room" Pushing the door open slowly she tip toes her way to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. With the Luke warm water running down her tense body, she washes up with a very present smelling strawberry milk body wash she got from a previous place she once stayed.

Suddenly a loud gurgling noise comes from her belly, that's the sign it's time to get out; rinsing the remaining soap off she gets out of the shower, patting her dreads dry. After clothing up in the bathroom she exits Merle's room not even waking him.

After returning to the guest room putting her pajamas in backpack, she starts scowling the kitchen for breakfast food. Opening the fridge she finds nothing but milk, bread and a six pack of beer. The freezer had nothing but ice cubs in it.

"Big liar he said there was food; there's barley nothing in here. Must eat out" Opening cabinet after cabinet only finding dishware; she finally strikes gold with a box of corn flakes. Not the best breakfast but it was something; better then eating nothing at all.

Noticing the beautiful view of the backyard from the slide door, she decides to sit outside on the back step to eat. Even though the sun is shining bright like a typical day in Atlanta, there's a neutral soothing breeze blowing; feeling extremely good on the skin.

"Might have to find someplace and beg for money, pocket change isn't gonna get me a decent meal. I know I'm gonna have to leave by tonight" she thinks to herself, eating her bland tasting corn flakes.

Merle is getting dress for work when he smells the scent of strawberries lingers in the room, He'd figure the lady had figured out where the shower was. The scent is making his testosterone kick into high gear, fantasizing what it would be like to have her grinding all over his thick cock.

This was not like him in the morning, usually grouchy and non-energetic he sensed right away he was attracted to this woman which was very unusual sense he never once been attracted to a black women before, not even attempting to give women of color a try because of that prejudice side.

This was getting out of hand. Having snapped out of fantasy land he walks to the guest room to check on the hitchhiker, but she's wasn't there but soon finds her sitting on the back step. Now his testosterone level was revving like a car stuck in mud looking at her outfit, a nice black loose fitting top with capris. Before he's late for work he decides to go outside to talk.

He caresses her back lightly "Ey' baby girl did you sleep well?" she nods, still eating her cereal. She could not lie about his southern accent being hot.

"Sorry bout' the food situation ain't use to havin' company..."he pauses for a second, looking at her smooth dark skin shining under the sunlight. She places the bowl in between her legs; then leans her against the rail. It was rather cute how her dreads were blowing with the smooth blowing wind.

"Anyway..." He pulls out a fifty dollar bill and softly places it in her hand. She looks at the bill, then at him with those glowing brown eyes.

"Go get yourself some new clothes, maybe even a pair of shoes." She pulls her dreads out of her face.

"...What do I need to do to earn my keep?" She finally speaks, in her usual soft tone.

He plants a soft kiss on her shoulder, sending a shiver to her body "We'll discuss that later. Gotta head out to work, be a good girl till I get back" He stands up and walks away.

She had to admit to liking the affection she was receiving from the biker, even though she knew nothing about him yet. It beats living in a house where people constantly pressure you to be like everyone else, not even considering your feelings, trying to mold you into their image. It shocked her mind that she was even thinking about her home, nothing made her feel more sick, She'd still would take her chances out on the road.

XXX

After relaxing on the couch watching TV for an hour she decides to take a walk to find a clothing store. Seeing all these houses makes her think of when she lived with her parents; grass was green, multiple flowers blooming in the front yard, but remembering what's on the inside was all a front from the truth on the outside. Her spirit was beginning to break; it's just what they would want, running back to that hell hole begging to come back.

The cool breeze against her skin was keeping her calm, plus the smell of homemade chocolate chip cookies coming from one of the houses. She continues to walk her up the street until coming across this shopping district; a small business called 'Budget Apparel' caught her attention, knowing the money situation she can spend anymore then what was given.

Immediately after walking in she startled by all the savings; T-shirts five for ten, Clarence on bottoms, all shoes five dollars a pair, this felt like hitting the jackpot; only having one pair of pajamas and two outfits, which were wearing down by the minute this is a great bargain. She grabs a basket beginning to pick out necessary clothing.

Once exiting the shop she stops dead in her tracks because of a familiar voice.

"Well if it isn't Michonne" She turns around only to be shock by the off duty officer she met a few months back

"Sheriff Rick...hey there!" She walks up to him giving him a nice loving hug. He plants a kiss on her cheek.

"It's good to see you again. How've you been" he scope out her body; she still looked really thin, probably hasn't eaten in a while.

"I've been around..." he gives her the usual grimes smile

"You wanna join me for lunch at my place?" she chuckles at the sheriff.

"Aren't you on duty?" he chuckles at her remark.

"No. Today is my off day" he lifts her chin up "I know you're hungry; I can see it in your face. I don't mind feeding you" those bland corn flakes wore off pretty quickly.

"...Okay Rick I'll join you for lunch" he smiles and takes her hand to walk her to his car.

XXX

Rick prepares a chicken sandwich with all the works, on a wheat roll. He was happy he'd found her in good shape aside from when she was in that alleyway.

He hands her the sandwich with bottled lemonade, sitting next to her on the couch "Here you go sweetie" she gives him a smile, always smitten by his charm.

"...Thank you. It looks good" She'd always had a feeling of warmth for the sheriff since that grueling night a few months back. After eating, the off duty sheriff asks a question that shifts the mood south.

"Where did you get that money from?" asking out of curiosity.

"...Someone gave it to me" he starts wondering what she did for that money. He places his hand gently on her knee.

"You're not prostituting are you?" She was startled by his question. She has a hard time believing that he cares about what happens to her, he almost arrested her. When the opportunity came to sell her body she back out of the deal with the client, which was a near deadly choice.

She refused to mention it"...This guy name merle gave it to me, wanted me to get some new clothes. What does it matter to you anyway, I'm just the runaway. This is usually the time you forget about me" A tear rolls down her cheek, to prevent him from seeing she kneels her head down so the dreads can cover her face.

"Michonne...look at me" She turns in his direction. He cared for this girl, like she was one of his own. It's understandable if she doesn't feel the same way about him.

He uses the back of his hand to move the coarse dreads out her face "I never forgot about you. Your like a daughter to me; just don't want anything happening to you" He rubs his thumb under her eye to wipe the tears coming out of her eye. The air suddenly felt heavier.

"...I appreciate that" She lend in to plant a kiss on the sheriff's lips, the sound alone makes her ears tingle. He responds by kissing her back. Even though their friendship is relatively confusing, it feels right to her. Wrapping his arm around her they watch a couple movies together.

"What time is it Rick?" He looked over at his analog clock on the table beside him.

"It's five o'clock" he gently runs his fingers through her dreads. She lets out a small chuckle, loving the time she spent with her old friend.

"I gotta be heading out sheriff" She always liked picking with his funny bone when he was off duty.

"Did you find a place to stay yet?" She takes a drink of her lemonade.

"Temporarily, It's not the best place but it can do for now". As she prepares to leave the grime's house he hands her a Ziploc container containing food, plus a Gatorade.

"I made lasagna yesterday. I know how much you enjoyed it so I saved you the big piece with the crispy edges" Looking at the sheriff she couldn't help but chuckle. This is a very sweet gesture; making sure she's fed and hydrated. That was typical Rick.

"You really didn't have to do that" He plants a kiss on her forehead letting her know he wanted to. They both walk out onto the front porch.

"You be careful out there okay?" placing a hand on her shoulder.

"...Still alive aren't I?" Instead of a small peck, she kisses the sheriff, hoping to explore his mouth one more time with her tongue; he opens his mouth accepting her fully. Kissing him made the worries slip right out of her head. Then she process to walk away. The sheriff also left her another gift in one of her shopping bags.

XXX

Back at the Dixon residence, Michonne is relaxing on the couch waiting for Merle to return home. While sorting through her newly brought clothes, she notices an envelope in one of the shopping bags. The front reads _'To Michonne_'; could it be coupons or junk? She opens the envelope, finding a letter along with two items in it. She begins reading the letter.

_'Michonne you are a beautiful person inside and out. When I first brought you home from the police station I knew your nothing like those people you hung around. We found each other for a reason, we were meant to be friends. Here's a little something to get you by. You can call me anytime if you need anything. Remember my home is your home. Hope to hear from you soon sweetheart. Your loving sheriff rick_'

She was still surprised he'd care so much. A bright smile lit up her face like the Georgia sunrise. She pulls out a small fold of cash; which contains two hundred dollars, also pulling out a 4x6 photo of her and the Sheriff.

"Heh. I remember this; it was right before I left the first time I'd stayed there... He had this developed? That's my sheriff!" she places all the items back in the envelope, putting it in her backpack. She kicks her feet up on the couch deciding to relax a little before she has to leave.

The moon is shining bright in the skies around the time Merle comes home from work. He brings home a variety of food product, along with dinner for the two of them. He chuckles as he looks at the runway sleeping on the couch. He gently walks over to the couch and caresses her face.

"Ey' princess...got some pizza for you" She gives the Dixon a charming smile before he returns to the kitchen to put up the groceries. Noticing there's two boxes of cereal, bread, deli meats, ice cream, strawberries, chocolate syrup, whipped cream and sprinkles; it makes her question why he brought all of that stuff suddenly. No one ever expects a hitchhiker to stay past one day.

He brings her over a slice of pizza. They sit on the couch and watch tv together. He occasionally glances over at her.

"Good isn't it?" She nods. The smell of cheese, pepperoni, and sausage was very overwhelming. It's been month's sense having pizza.

An hour passes by. Michonne was starting to crave the ice cream she saw earlier"...what's for dessert?" she asks hesitantly.

Not responding to her question, he grabs her hand and walks her to the table. Desert was coming but not the way she was thinking.

"Lay flat on the table" He says in a very seductive tone. Not willing to put up a fuss she lies down on the table. He walks over to the fridge, grabbing the necessary ingredients for his special ice cream sundae. In a swift motion he pulls off her capris along with her underwear.

She responds by talking of her shirt and bra. This feeling was unknown; there was no use in stopping. He grabs a spoon and spreads vanilla ice cream onto her plump breast, all across her stomach, making sure to add extra to her private area. It sends a shivering jolt all across her body. He spreads sprays whip cream all over her juicy lips, making sure there fully coated, then drizzles chocolate sauce all over her creamy body, along with sprinkles and last but not least topping off her swollen nubs with two sliced strawberries.

"Ol' merle knows hotta' make a sundae. Don't ya' think?" A groan escapes from her lips, running a finger along her chest, taste testing his creation. He starts by sucking the strawberry off her boob while using his two fingers to aggressively stroking her clit. Her breathing begins to pick up speed; not knowing she's a virgin. He trains his moist tongue across her chest, making sure every drop of ice cream is sucked up from her chocolate skin.

He trails his hand down to her lower body as he walks towards the front of the table. "You're already dripping...Good girl" he spreads her lips with both hands and begins to suck the chocolate syrup from her private area. The slurping noise sends her over the edge.

"..Oh fuck...yeah" His cock hardens at the sound of her moaning. He makes a wave motion with the tip of his tongue over her clit, causing hear back to arch off the table.

"Merle don't...ahh...I'm gonna come" His tongue begins to move faster.

"Come fer' me baby" her head falls back on the table as a steady stream of fluid flows onto Merle's tongue. He makes sure to sip every drop of her luscious juices.

XXX

Michonne decided to take a bubble bath after her experience with Merle. She had an attraction to the guy but was confused as to why she let herself go easily. He walks into the bathroom.

"I was planning on leaving tonight" She's squeezes water from her cloth into her dreads.

"Don't have too... I'm allowing you to stay. S'why i brought food home" she just looks at him.

He rubs her chin with his thumb "I'll be waitin' for you" He walks out of the bathroom.

After changing into her pajamas try's to walk out of Merle's room but is stopped suddenly.

"Where you goin' sweetheart?" She looks back at him.

"...To the guest room" She startles, trying to figure out what he wants.

He pats his mattress "Come in the bed with ol' Merle. Ain't gonna hurt chu" she chuckles. It always crossed her mind what it would be like to lay down in bed with him, so she obeys.

He caresses her stomach lightly" Get some sleep princess" gently pulling the covers over her, he shuts off the light and they both fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Sadly we have to take a break from the merlonne love fest. The next few chapters' we'll found out what happened to her before she ended up with merle.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Oreganofox**


	3. Philip's Encounter

**A/N: This chapter contains drug use.**

_4 months earlier..._

It's been 6 months since Michonne left home. When she came back from panhandling on the streets to her home underneath an abandoned bridge it was now under construction; she couldn't think of another place to stay.

After walking through random neighborhoods for an hour she comes across this two floor vacant house; the lower foundation was red, the front steps were chipped, and windows were boarded up. Girls were walking in and out of the house in skimpy outfits. This house seems like it was livable on the inside. One girl with straight, cherry red hair approached the stranger.

"Hey there you lost?" The redhead checks her out.

"...No just trying to find a place to live" The redhead puts her arm around her

"You must be a runaway sweetie... Well I'm candy, the mama of this house" She gives the redhead girl a smile but doesn't say her name.

"You definitely look like you can work here... That's up to daddy of course. You want in? You'll be making money" She agreed to her offer.

Candy grabbed her hand and walked her into the house; Girls were putting on makeup, doing their hair, or walking up stairs with other guys; she soon realized this was a whore house. They approach a door and the redhead knocked on it.

"Daddy we got a new one out here!" They both walked into his office. The newcomer was greeted by a very handsome looking man; brown hair with a little bit of grey on his sides. He demanded candy to leave the room so he can examine the newcomer.

"Turn around" He demanded. She was confused about what he wanted but obeyed. He walked behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, cuffing one of her breast under her shirt.

"How old are you sweetie?" His seductive tone sent a shiver thoroughly her body

"...Eighteen" She replied nervously. He continued to squeeze her boob gently, using his other hand to caress her body.

"Yeah you're defiantly innocent" he pressed against her the wall, rubbing his bulge against her. She begins to tremble lightly.

He gently whispered in her ear "Your skin, smooth like silk. Your plumped lips" he gently wiggles his tongue against her ear lobe. With his hand down her pants he tried to rub her private area but she grabbed his hand

"...D-Don't" She stuttered. He pulled her dreads back, planting a kiss on her neck then turned her around, gazing into her eyes.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" She looked the other way. He runs his hand through her coarse dreads.

"Don't worry there's a position for you" He walked back to his desk and sat down, still looking at her.

"I'm Phillip but call me daddy. Your nickname is baby girl. You'll handle all the soft core stuff; lap dances, kissing and so on. After you're finished I get a cut of your earnings; which you'll receive at the end of day. Agreed?" She's contemplates this decision; either do these simple duties or sleep on the street. Knowing this wasn't her usual way to earn money but desperate for money she agreed.

He tossed her a bag "Go get changed in there. Momma will do your makeup"

After locking the door behind her she pulls out some items from the bag; an off-shoulder mini dress, black wedges, bikini style underwear with matching bra, and a mini wallet. Changing into her new clothes she looks herself in the mirror; not being able to grasp the fact she's out of her element.

"Come on baby girl. Let me take a look at you" She walked out and stood in front of him. He was smitten with her.

"You have beautiful legs... Go make daddy proud." She nods then exits.

Candy is applying Michonne's makeup in the main room. She can't see herself staying here very long but it sure will do for now.

"Wow you look gorgeous baby girl... Hey how do you think she looks?" She asked one of the other girls.

"Those guys are gonna eat her up. I'd take a shot at her if I was a lesbian" Both girls chuckled at her remark. Candy then begins giving her a lecture on handling clients

"Since your softcore men usually don't pay a lot. You got to make him want to give you more money; depending on how you work your body. But in this case you're very exotic looking, so that'll add to the cost as well. Oh and also if things start to get weird or the client gets to demanding just call daddy or kick the guy in the sack"

After the lecture Michonne was approached by a middle aged man; very scruffy looking.

Candy speaks for her "This is baby girl; our softcore lady. No sex involved. What would you like?"

"A make out session" He holds up a 20 dollar bill. She looked at candy, very scared

"Go get em girl!" Putting her fear aside she took the man's hand, leading him to one of the lower floor rooms. An hour and 8 clients later she sits on the couch counting her earnings. She felt disgusted with herself.

"How much did you earn?" She asked

"...Eighty bucks" She replied. Candy was really shocked; usually new girls make less than thirty bucks their first day. As the sun begins to set the newcomer's stomach begins to growl; she can't continue working on an empty stomach.

"Do you have any food?" Candy lightly caressed her shoulder.

"Hungry huh... Hold on" She comes back with a flat square mirror and a small black box filled with something. She places three thick lines of a white powdery substance onto the mirror, then rolling up a dollar bill.

"This will stop the hunger pains" She was hesitant. Candy reassured her.

"It's just coke sweetie... Look" She sniffs the first line. Michonne knew what it was but never considered taking drugs before.

"I suggest you take two hits to loosen you up" Many thoughts we're going through her mind but her hunger pains were much stronger. Wanting to take her mind of her stomach she sniffs the two lines of coke.

"See. Not so bad." She kissed her on the forehead. After a while she starts to feel hot and her breathing picks up speed. She lays her head back on the couch, riding out the effects. Daddy headed to the door to greet a client.

"Hey Merle back again for your regular" He shouted for one of the girls. While waiting the dark skinned girl catches his attention. He knew right away that she was out of place. He was looking in her direction and she was looking in his direction too but she was so strung out he doubt she even noticed him. He watched her take two more hits of coke.

"Hey Merle how long you want me for?" The hooker asked. He didn't respond, still watching her snort more coke.

"Who's she" He asked.

"That's baby girl. She's new. Come on let's go" He snaps out of it and leaves.

Philip decided to check in on his newcomer "How do you feel girl?"

"I feel good daddy" She whispered to him, feeling Wired and delirious. He placed his hand on her chest to feel hear heartbeat. The site of her chest going up and down fast was a big turn on for him. They both go into his office and he pulls her onto his lap, facing him. She hiked up her dress, wanting to feel his bulge against her private area.

"Come on sweetie. Move for me" She moves her hips back and forth. The feeling of wetness dripping on his bulge makes him want more.

"I got something that'll make you feel good baby" Pulling out a syringe he laid her down flat across the desk, injecting the brown substance into her arm. Her heart begin beating rapidly but then slowed down, along with her breathing pattern. She tried to ask him what he gave her but with her slurred speech he couldn't understand her.

He caressed her lips with his thumb "Feels good huh? I've been waiting to use that speedball on someone" Only hearing her out of rhythm heartbeat she didn't enjoy this one bit; wanting this feeling to be over. He squeezed her boobs then began kissing her.

XXX

She awakens inside a dark room. With her head throbbing and vision lightly foggy she tries to figure out how to get out. A beam of light shined through a hole where the doorknob would be. Stepping out the sun was shining bright but there was no sign of anybody; all of the furniture was gone, along with Phillip's fancy office.

She spots a book bag in the middle of the floor. Looking through it she finds two bottles of water, a box of granola bars, her old clothes, and a note with money attached to it _'Got raided. Here's your cut with a little extra. From Mommy and Daddy'_ she was surprised to see ninety bucks. Not wanting to spend another minute in the house she placed the items back into the bad and began her journey back on the streets.

* * *

**Sorry to disappoint you hershey26 but you'll be seeing Rick one more time in this story lol.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Rick's Encounter

_6 months later…_

Daylight was burning fast, plus with no money and only surviving off scraps Michonne continued to roam the streets again for some place to sleep. After many unsuccessful attempts to earn money another opportunity came up to prostitute again but decided not to go down that road again unless necessary. By nightfall she managed to find a small dry area behind a dumpster; Nothing comfortable but she hated sleeping on the sidewalks.

Not being able to sleep again she continues her search for another place to stay. She spots a big dumpster and decided to look through it for anything food related; only finding one third of a stale granola bar. Suddenly a middle aged man approached her.

"That's not exactly breakfast" The man said tossing her a green apple. She quickly began devouring the apple.

"Looks like you needed it. What's your name?"

"It's Michonne"

"That's a unique name. Well I'm jack, me and my family live in an alleyway behind a jewelry store. Not the best place but it'll do. We would love to have you join our family" Willing to take a chance she says yes.

Arriving at the alley he introduces her to the mother of the group Joyce and their children. Everyone welcomed her with open arms. She soon learned most of the brothers and sisters of this family were either addicts, or homeless. Even though she managed to take care of herself alone depression was hitting her hard. She considered staying in hopes this would work out long term.

"Come on let's meet the boss" Jack took her to meet with the jewelry store manager James. He was fifty years old and surprising decent looking. Behind the jewelry store he ran his own drug ring which he needed helping hands to make it last.

"Hey James we got a little sister now. This is Michonne" She decided to sit down. After jack left the office He began questioning her.

"You look quite young how old are you?"

"...Eighteen" He walked closer to her.

"Don't say much huh? Well listen up sweetness everyone around here has a specific job to do. You definitely look smart. With that being said I'm putting you in charge of the inventory. You'll be responsible for counting up revenue, packaging products, and recording what's earned in this book. No one gets to keep any money that's earned in sales. Got it?"

None of the family members could keep any of the money received since they made an agreement with the store boss they would hand over all profits in exchange to keep the alleyway.

"I'll get you some clothes" After downing half a bottle of cough medicine he brought her a form fitting hoodie with some sweatpants. She immediately starts packaging up drugs to sell. He stood behind her the whole time to watch her. Feeling his hot breath against her neck made her feel uncomfortable but managed to keep working.

Once she finished sorting out incorrect data Joyce asked her to dig through multiple dumpsters to find something to eat. After an hour of digging around she managed to scrape up a few food items from around the block.

"Okay I got half a box of dry noodles, few pizza crusts and a dry piece of lettuce. That's all I could find"

"James wants you to do inventory. Dinner will be ready shortly" She walked into the back of the store only to be greeted by the store manager.

"Looking for something Mich?" James asked.

"...Just gonna check out the stock"

"Actually, sit on the desk for me. We need to talk" Once she sat down he stood in front of her, grabbing her hand.

"Now you're parents didn't sell any products today. You won't have a problem with me using you as collateral would ya?" He slowly put her hand down his pants. She felt his throbbing cock which grossed her out.

"If you can get me off I'll consider this week paid for. Feels good doesn't it?" He kissed her neck while using his other hand to stroke her private area outside her pants.

"Just move your hand back and forth" He whispered. She tried really hard not to gag because his breath reeked of cough medicine.

After thirty minutes James managed to get the satisfaction he needed. Seeing his semen all over her hands felt weird to her.

"You're so cute" He kissed her on the forehead, handing her a rag "Here you can clean up now"

"Mich it's time for dinner" Her dad called.

Around night time everyone was fast asleep except Michonne. It's been four days since she slept but still couldn't fall sleep. Joyce made sure everyone was in their individual sleeping spots but didn't see Michonne there. She looked around and saw her sitting against the wall with her head resting on her knees.

"Can't sleep Mich?" She looked up and nodded. She sat next to her then asked Michonne to sit closer. She moved next to her, laying her head on Joyce's shoulder.

"Why can't you sleep?" She caresses her forehead.

"Just can't"

"Don't feel safe do you? Finally found a group of people that care for you but scared because you fear of being left all alone. Everyone here has done something there not proud of or runaway from someplace where they didn't belong. We're all one big family. We won't let anything happen to you"

"That's not it. I just don't want to open up. Always by yourself in the end" As they continued to talk Joyce told Michonne about how she reminded her of her youngest daughter who was deceased. How they both were headstrong but never let anyone in no matter how much they tried. She tried to get her more relaxed by fiddling around with her dreads, inhaling the scent that came from them.

"How long did it take you to grow these? So coarse yet so soft" She chuckled.

"It took years to get them this neat" After a couple more minutes of chit chat she felt more at ease with her new mother but not fully. She walked her back to her own private corner then Joyce put another sheet over her once she laid on the ground.

"Get some sleep. Mommy loves you" Michonne just laid there staring up at the moon, thinking about nothing. This was going to be another sleepless night.

XXX

_Couple weeks later..._

Rick worked for the king county sheriff's department for ten years. Within this past year his job came with a sacrifice. His wife Lori hated being all alone in a house with two kids; she felt like he loved his job more then he loved her. With the constant arguing Lori gave Rick divorce papers which he didn't hesitate to sign. He knew their marriage was already over.

Arriving inside the precinct the leader George asked him to check in with his partner Shane to brief him on their latest assignment.

"Got an update on that drug bust we're working on. We have to strike today"

"Why? We were going to send in an undercover agent" Shane laughed.

"Mr. big head George changed his mind. He received a tip that James was planning on receiving a big shipment of drugs. The works"

"Shane, Rick in my office" George called. He gave both of them a detailed plan on how to take down James's drug ring.

"You two will close off the front part of the alley. Two other undercover police cars will cover the back in case he tries to run for it. This needs to be quick if word gets out he's been arrested the media will be all over our asses. Don't use force unless necessary. Is that clear Shane?" He asked mockingly.

"When have I ever messed up?" George laughed at Shane's remark.

"The list goes on big shot" Shane let out a chuckle.

Back at the alley each one of the kids were taking care of tasks on the streets while the parents stayed behind. Michonne, along with her older brothers and sisters arrived back an hour later only to see their parents and James being arrested by four cops. Jack told everyone to runaway to avoid being in trouble.

Shane told Rick to go after the girl with the dreadlocks since she ran slightly slower. Michonne continued to run, exerting all of her energy; despise not having any sleep for days. She kept looking back to see if the officer was still coming after her; not seeing the light pole ahead of her. As she laid there in pain, trying to catch her breath the officer approached her cautiously.

"I'm not gonna hurt you okay" He pulled out a napkin to wipe some of the blood off her face but the flow of blood didn't stop. Then he handcuff her hands in front of her.

"You're not in any trouble, just need to ask you some questions"

XXX

At the precinct one of the onsite nurses bandaged up Michonne's nick on her forehead. In the interrogation room they began questioning her about the role she had in the drug ring. She refused to tell anything because she felt they were the only people that cared about her. George decided to end the interview for now.

"You can't expect her to tell us anything. There's nothing else to do" Rick said.

"Look at her; she's starving. Looks like she hasn't slept in days" All three guys watched her drifting in and out, trying to stay awake.

"You know what I'm thinking. Maybe some food might get little miss mute to talk" Shane said.

"That's not the way we do things. Think of something else" Rick disagreed.

"This is the only way. James has connections to the best lawyers meaning he'll be released within a year. We can convict him of laundering that's more charges added to the list. Without her information there's not enough evidence" George added. Both officers walked in with assorted desserts and two pizza boxes.

"Hey we're gonna eat our dinner in here. Do you mind?" Shane asked. She shook her head no. The smell of hot and sweet food hits her noise but still laid her head against the wall.

"Who knew that bakery would make mint cookie cheese cake. It's so good" Shane said taking a huge bite. "What are you having" He asked.

"Pizza, it has the double stuffed crust with extra cheese. They say it's best while hot" Rick became uncomfortable with the whole idea but still went along with the act the best he could. Her stomach began growling uncontrollably watching them eat. She tried to keep herself awake because she desperately wanted some food.

"I think I'll move on to the double chocolate cupcakes with extra sprinkles. Doesn't that look good Rick? All the frosting dripping off the sides" He nods. Shane saw her half open eyes watching them eat.

"Hey, want some?" Shane asked.

"Yeah" They pushed the table closer to her since she was too exhausted to stand.

"Once you tell us what happened we'll give you some food" She contemplated telling them anything. Not sure what will happened to her if she rat out James but was willing to take a risk.

"I wasn't there when the drugs normally shipped. He put me in charge of packaging and revenue only"

"Where does he keep his record books?" Shane asked.

"Inside the shop underneath the jewelry display" She answered hesitantly. Immediately after she confessed Rick handed her a slice of pizza while Shane gave her his half eaten piece of cheese cake. Rick didn't enjoy watching her eat while half conscious; her eyes half closed while chewing at a slow pace. She still managed to eat a small amount of food.

"Why did James give you that job?" Rick asked. She began dosing off again with food in her mouth.

"Hey, try to stay awake for me" Rick said while gently shaking her hand.

"He said I looked smart. The books were unbalanced from the revenue we earned for him"

"None of your family members received any money?" Shane asked. Rick lightly shook her hand again.

"No. Jack told me him and Joyce made an agreement to hand over all of the money earned in order for them to keep their home" George called the two officers out again to have a quick word.

"I just called all the homeless shelters in the area, there all full. Where are we supposed to send her?"

"George she's eighteen she can take care of herself" Shane said.

"I'll take her home with me" Rick said.

"Rick you're crazy. You'll end up murdered by tomorrow. People like her are nuts" Shane said. Rick took one look at her through the window then back at Shane

"Just be careful" George added. All three men walked back into the interrogation room.

"Listen Michonne Rick is letting you stay with him tonight okay?" With her head still leaning against the wall she looked at them; too exhausted to respond.

Shane helped her walk to Rick's police car. On the drive home the car was silent except from the sound of her stomach growling but he looked over at her a few times to see if she was still breathing. Upon arrival to his house he walked over to her side of the car, trying to wake her up but she was unresponsive. He hoisted her up on his shoulders and carried her into the house.

Michonne moved her hand around to feel where she was. She felt a big fleece blanket and a large mattress under her.

"Good afternoon" Rick said, smiling at her.

"Where am I?" She asked, moving her dreads out of her face.

"You're at my house. All the homeless shelters were full so I let you sleep here"

"What day is it?" She asked.

"It's Saturday"

"No its Thursday" Michonne said.

"You were asleep for three days" She laid there completely shocked since her stay was certainly up. The look on her face made Rick chuckle.

"It's okay though. I'm letting you stay here. I got you some pajamas and the shower is right through that door to the left. I'll have breakfast waiting for you" Being overwhelmed by his generosity she tried thinking of a way to pay him back.

After her shower she sat back in the bed, enjoying the soft mattress. Rick came back into the room giving her a full breakfast on a tray. Once she finished eating she got out of bed to talk to Rick on the couch.

"Thanks for breakfast" Rick smiled at her.

"You're welcome" She got on her knees in front of him and began unbuckling his pants; which startled him.

"Michonne, what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"I'm trying to thank you for the breakfast you gave me" She said planting multiple kisses on his stomach. Once she cuffed his cock in her hand he immediately pushed her hand away.

"Fine whatever" She walked back into the bed room, shutting the door behind her. She stayed there for the rest of the day. Around midnight he went into his bedroom to check on her, accidentally waking her up.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to wake you" Still lying on her stomach she didn't look at him nor responded.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier" She finally looked at him. She definitely found Rick attractive but it's obvious he didn't feel the same.

"This guy Philip taught me, if someone feeds you, cleans you, or hands over cash you pay them back with a form of sex. Following that motto I've stayed at some rather decent places and managed to have enough cash to get a decent meal. Most men would of accepted my offer, so why didn't you?"

"That's because I think higher of you" She was shocked.

"I don't understand" He pulled the covers over her body.

"Get some rest. I'll be on the couch if you need me"

"Umm Rick, why don't you come in the bed with me"

"Michonne..."

"There's nothing wrong with lying down with each other, right?" Still disgusted by her way of thinking he still laid in the bed with her anyway. She couldn't sleep so she suggested they watch TV together. Suddenly Rick was shocked when she laid her head on his chest.

Looking at her made him think about his wife who never showed him any affection. Thinking about her words and her actions it was pretty clear affection was never given to her. He responded by wrapping his arms around her; making her feel more relaxed.

She stayed at the Grimes house for three weeks. In that amount of time the two managed to build a certain type of friendship with each other. Even though they've opened up to each other about their pasts she realized she'd gotten too comfortable and had to leave.

"Michonne you don't have to leave. You can stay as long as you like" He said, watching her pack her backpack on the bed.

"I know sheriff"

"Where are you supposed to go?" She turned around to look at him but didn't answer. He came back with a plastic bag full of left overs and a few bottles of water. After she finished packing he came closer to her, lightly caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. She gave Rick a kiss on the cheek but he didn't respond right away.

"I'm sorry" Before she could walk away he grabbed her arm, pulling her into a deep kiss. Feeling her body warm up she pulls the sheriff by his belt loop to the bed. Turned on by her dominance he trailed his hands up her shirt, pinching her swollen nubs. She felt his knee pressed hard against her private area, wanting to feel more she pressed her clit against the ball of his knee causing her to moan. Twenty minutes of passionate kissing and dry humping their suddenly interrupted by a knock at the front door.

"Fuck, that must be Lori with the kids" They both noticed the trail of saliva stringing from their lips. He gave her one more kiss before putting his shirt back on. Once at the back door Rick grabbed her hand, putting twenty dollars in it.

"You don't have to do that" He reassured her by closing her hand up.

"Hope we'll see each other again" She chuckled, giving him one last kiss

"Maybe we will" He watched her as she walked down the street.


	5. Old Ways

_Present day..._

Merle finished getting ready for work when he saw Michonne still asleep in bed. Despite how innocent she looked he needed to wake her up.

"Hey, wake up" He lightly shook her. As she stretched he could see her ribcage and her small stomach. He pulled back the band on her pajama pants and kissed the sides of her hips.

"Gotta get some meat on these bones girl" She sat up on her knees and hugged him, rubbing her cheek against his stubble.

"What's wrong kitten, don't wanna let Merle go" He hugged her back.

"No" She pouted. He kissed her on the cheek.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I want a cheeseburger" She sat down on the bed and smiled at him.

"Alright, got to work overtime today" He kissed her on the lips "Be good kitten" He grabbed his tool box before leaving the room.

After Merle left the house she took a shower and changed. Watching TV on the couch she had to think about a backup plan for where her source of income would be coming from if Merle stopped giving her money. During a commercial she went into her backpack to count how much cash she stashed.

"Fuck, that's not enough" She only had ten dollars in singles plus the two hundred Rick gave her. She needed more money just in case things didn't go well here.

Reaching back into her bag she pulled out a card, containing a number from a gentlemen's club she used to work at. With no other choice she gave the manager Mike a call. He hasn't heard from her in a year but he always loved when she came to work for him. The two of them built a type of arrangement relationship; whenever she worked at the club and made enough money to cover the cost of a meal or a motel to stay at for a night he would always give her extra money. Even though she didn't cave into his multiple attempts to have sex he still enjoyed having her around.

When night time came around Merle still wasn't home yet so she left the house to work her shift. Once she arrived at the club she's greeted by one of the dancers who waited for her. After she took her jacket off Mike took her to his office, not having a chance to look at the new stage designs.

"It's been a while baby" He kisses her on the lips. "Did you find a place to stay?" She sat on his desk and ate the apple he gave her.

"Yeah but I don't know if it's permanent or not" He reached into his door and pulled out a small wad of cash.

"We're on a tight budget, it's not the usual amount I give you but hope it's enough" She tucked it away into her bra.

"Thanks" She smiled at him. He continued to scope her up and down with his eyes, admiring how she looked.

"Do you want to work a full shift?" He asked. She needed to but became overwhelmed by how many clients were out there.

"Come on baby" He rubbed her thigh.

"Show them out there Princess Jade is back in the building" She finally agreed. He handed her a halter mini dress and a pair of chunky heels.

"I'll be watching" He winked at her.

Her shift wasn't for two more hours so she managed the door; Keeping track of the client list or working at the bar which earned her fifty bucks. Going into the locker room her friend Candy ran up to her and hugged her. After the whore house got raided Philip went to prison while Candy got jail time for a misdemeanor charge. She eventually managed to make bail. Both women found each other again seven months later when Michonne first came to work at the club. She took her under her wing when she didn't know what to do or how to dance and have been friends since then.

"How's Jessica?" Michonne asked, changing into her dress.

"Still the same loud mouth bitch, nothing's changed" She laughed.

"Seeing anyone?" Michonne asked.

"Sort of, He's a chief executive of a bank. What about you? Did you snatch up a real rich hot shot yet"

"Umm" She didn't know how to answer her. She really didn't know anything about Merle or his line of work; but it brought in a decent amount of money to live off of. She still wanted that rich, extravagant lifestyle.

"No, not yet"

Once they caught up with each other Candy did Michonne's makeup and made final adjustments to her dress. Walking out of the locker room both of them worked various jobs around the club, from serving food, or giving quick lap dances to clients. Michonne invited candy and two of her male friends to her table for a hookah session. During a casual conversation all of the dancers turn their heads when a wealthy real estate agent named William comes walking through the door; he's well known around town for his business and a frequent visitor whenever he had free time.

After he sat down two dancers came up to his table in a flash to serve him drinks; but wasn't interested in any of the women at his table. Lighting up his cigar he looked over at another table and saw a beautiful woman with dreads huddled next to a client. At that moment he wanted to see what she could do on the pole.

"Hey sweetheart with the dreads, go on stage and dance for me" The man waved a wad of cash.

"That's Princess Jade sweetheart" Candy said.

"What song do you want?" Mike asked him as he dimmed the top lights to the stage.

"Smooth Operator by Sade. I want to see if she can move that body of hers"

"Wait, I can't dance to that" Jessica complained.

"It's not for you, it's for her" Mike replied.

"Shush, I wanna see if she's still got it" Candy said.

Once the music began playing she moved her hips with the tempo of the music. When she hiked up her dress a little William moved closer to the stage to enjoy a closer view. He became fascinated by how fluidly she moved her body. While lip singing she made direct eye contact with him as he watched. When she came closer to him he handed her a fifty dollar bill which she ran down her chest, tucking it into the band of her underwear.

"Mike, close your mouth" Candy commented but didn't listen to her.

When the chorus came on she incorporated the pole into her dance, doing an open leg spin, transitioning into an inverted straddle with a spin, ending with an outside leg hang. Watching her slide down the pole and transitioning into a split pose turned him on heavily; He needed to have her now. After her dance he handed her a hundred dollar bill.

"I deserve a private show" He said, waving more money at her. He helped her off the staged and walked her to one of the VIP rooms.

"She's back for one night and already has a top notch client" Jessica said, grinding on her client.

"Shut up and keep working" Mike said walking past her. In the VIP room Michonne continued to dance for William.

"Come on baby do that thing with your hips again" He showered her with more money. She turned away from him and for on her knees, rotating her hips in a slow circle while holding her dreads up.

"You wanna make some big money?" He asked, pulling out a larger bundle of cash as he continued to watch her shake her ass.

"What are you offering?"

"Two grand" She turned around and crawled to him. He showed her the bundle of money.

"What do you want?" She kept a neutral expression on her face.

"Have sex with me" She debated in her mind about the amount of money and what he asked. Throughout the times she's ever had to prostitute herself she always set a boundary when it came to sex; out of all the people or clients she came in contact with she never had intercourse with any of them. But in this particular situation and the amount of money at stake she put that rule aside. After bundling up the money she earned she walked out the room with William. Michonne caught Candy's attention when she walked past her table with him.

"Do your thang baby girl" Candy chuckled.

He took her to his black escalade. While being fascinated on how much space there was in the back of the suv she also thought about how earning this money could benefit her greatly. She wanted to befriend him to reassure her she would have someone to fall back on. He pulled up at an abandoned parking lot and they both moved to the back of the vehicle. He poured her a glass of champagne and they casually talked. Then William put his hands up her dress, pulling down her underwear.

XXX

At midnight Merle came home from work with more food for the house. He noticed Michonne's pajamas on the couch; coming to the conclusion she had left the house. Becoming more frustrated he got into his pickup truck to go find her. After checking most of the strip clubs with no luck he comes across a gentlemen's club called Midnight Mist. Looking around the club he did see her on the stage or at any of the tables.

"Can I help you sir?" Mike asked.

"Female with dreads, seen her?" Merle wasn't in the mood to play games.

"What's your relationship with her?" Now knowing she came here Merle pinned him against the wall, demanding an answer.

"She left with a client thirty minutes ago. In a black escalade"

Driving around he seen an abandoned parking lot and the escalade. As Merle approached the car the windows were tinted and also heard heavy moaning. Recognizing that sound he forced the door open. He saw Michonne straddling a man with her boobs out and her dress pulled down to her waist.

"M-Merle" She was startled that he found her and scared of what was about to happen next.

"Come here now" He demanded.

"Hey asshole, I'm not done with her yet" William said. He continued to move his fingers under her dress, causing Merle to snap.

"Get the fuck out of the car" He yanked her out of his lap by her arm and pinned her against the side of the car.

"Why are you prostituting yourself" He shouts. She could feel tears running down her face.

"Calm down please" She pleaded.

"Why were you fucking prostituting" He tightened his grip on her arms.

"I needed some money" She took a breath, trying to stop herself from crying. He managed to keep his anger under control but was still upset over the thought of her having sex for money. He loosened his grip from her arms.

"Get in the truck" She readjusted her dress and walked to the pickup truck. William got out of the car, frustrated over not getting the full service.

"Princess Jade, call me anytime you need some money sweetheart" Merle walked to the other side of the car win his fist clenched ready to strike at him which scared William. He ran to the driver's side and locked the doors, speeding off. In the truck Michonne cried through the whole ride back, upset about losing out on the money and frightened by the way Merle reacted.

Before she exited the truck he pulled her back into the passenger seat to say something.

"Look at me" She wiped her tears and faced him "I want an answer"

"I lost out on two fucking grand. I could have been set but instead you fucked it up for me"

"Let me worry about the money situation. If you want a job I'll get you one"

"That's how you make money I can't do it like that. Why does it matter anyway, you had oral sex with me the first night I stayed here, what does that tell me. You're just using me for a fuck and nothing else" That wasn't true. He didn't know what words to use to make her understand what he's doing for her.

"Exactly" She got out and slammed the door behind her.

Merle stayed in the bedroom while she stayed in the living room. For a couple hours she tried to go to sleep on the couch; but the cushions had no support. A tired Michonne laid out all of the money collected from her shift and counted it; only to have a total of four hundred dollars including the thirty bucks from Mike.

With nowhere else to go she became desperate and had to come up with a plan to convince him to let her stay. She tip toed into Merle's room and got into his bed, being careful not to wake him. She lifted the band of his shorts up and seen the sludge hammer that was in his pants. She wanted to suck him off but didn't know if she could handle it all.

"What chu' doin Kitten?" He yawned, pulling the sheet over her body. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, for earlier" She said quietly. She felt his arm come around to her waist.

"It's late, go to sleep" He rubbed the side of her waist as she relaxed her head on his chest.

* * *

**Do you think Merle will kick her out?**


End file.
